


多cp的敏感点

by liuyishen



Category: Priest - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyishen/pseuds/liuyishen





	多cp的敏感点

大哥  
魏谦怕痒这件事是俩人上床之后才被魏之远知道的。  
魏之远的理论知识娴熟，但实践方面仅限于右手，相比起第一次匆忙间的不得章法，第二次体验那才叫享受。  
还记得当时魏谦被魏之远拖到床上亲了半天，他平躺着一边平复呼吸，一边看着跨坐在身上的魏之远解自己衬衣的扣子，衬衣被掀开后摊在身体两边，露出魏谦精瘦的身体，腰线漂亮的弧度吸引着魏之远上手摸了一把，在同一瞬间魏谦表情僵硬的一抽。  
“嘶你个倒霉孩子别乱摸”，突如其来的麻痒刺激的魏谦挺了挺腰 ，白暂的身躯扭动的幅度在魏之远眼里就变成了别的意味，于是他又摸了一下。  
“哎你——你他妈手怎么这么欠？”魏谦这么说着想要起身，却被魏之远按了回去继续摸着侧腰。  
“这是谦儿的敏感点吗，上次都没发现 ”魏之远像是自言自语一样的念叨，手上的动作没停，一手顺着魏谦的腰线抚摸，一手死死按着魏谦不让他爬起来。  
摸到魏谦连叫带憋笑的喘不上气儿魏之远才收手，刚放开就被魏谦蹬了一脚。  
魏之远跟着笑倒在魏谦身上，问：“哥你是不是怕痒？”  
“我怕个屁，起开。”

AWM  
第一次做的时候祁醉没舍得让于炀给他口，但架不住于炀在某方面过人的执着，没上几次床，就在他躲闪但坚定地目光下妥协了。  
嘴上说着不要，身体倒是很诚实。  
祁醉叉着腿坐在床边，看着于炀蹲在自己双腿中间，低着头慢慢的解开自己的皮带和裤链。垂下的头发遮住了于炀的眉眼，从上到下的角度只能看见于炀轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，稍有犹豫，然后还是隔着内裤吻了上去。  
祁醉把手插在于炀的头发里抚摸着他，然后抬起身脱掉了自己的内裤坐回去，近距离看到蛰伏在毛发中的物体让于炀脸上有些发热，他略过重要部位，去亲祁醉小腹上的纹身，触碰到纹身的的一瞬间，于炀听见祁醉吸了口气，小腹在呼吸的幅度下微微颤抖。  
紧挨着纹身的下面有一些稀疏的体毛，于炀伸出舌尖从下往上由着体毛舔到纹身，然后顺着字母的痕迹亲吻，下巴却突然被一个什么东西抵住，反应过来那是什么的于炀呆住了不敢动弹。  
“别停啊，又不是头一次见。”  
从祁醉的角度能看到于炀的鲜红的舌尖从唇边伸出，慢慢勃起的下体抵到于炀的下巴上的触感让他自己也有点把不住。  
“还是下次吧，”祁醉把蹲在地上的于炀一把拉起来，  
“要是再给你舔两下，等会儿我怕我早泄。”

 

杀破狼  
都说猛兽的屁股摸不得，耳朵也是同样的道理，但换成猫科就不一样了。  
两人刚做完运动，长庚正趴在顾昀身上，埋在顾昀的头边，顾昀被压得喘不过气，推了半天，身上的人却像个死猪似的一动不动，顾昀无奈的长舒一口气，却突然感觉身上的人一哆嗦，然后从自己身上翻下去躺在了一边，也不吭声。  
……刚刚推了半天不动弹，这会儿倒麻利的下去了，这小兔崽子什么毛病？  
顾昀侧过身去眯起眼，瞥见长庚的耳根子红了一块，一下就明白了。顾昀的唇角微微勾起，憋了好久的一肚子坏水也涌上来了点儿，他凑过去贴着长庚的耳朵，哈了口气。  
然后长庚以肉眼可见的幅度抽了一下。  
还没等他往床里躲，就被顾昀翻身一把按住，调笑的声音在耳边响起：“敏感啊？”  
刚做完还没几分钟，顾昀的声音本来就带着点倦怠，微哑的嗓音混着说话时暖烘烘的气流冲击在耳边，撩的长庚身体一麻，一股热流冲向下腹。  
顾昀话音刚落，又伸出舌头舔了一下耳垂，他刚想含住长庚的耳垂进行下一步调戏，就被那人突如其来的动作翻过身按到床上。  
“是敏感得不得了，”长庚俯下身贴在顾昀的耳边舔了一口，用半硬的下身顶了一下身下的人，“撩起来就得继续了，义父。”

 

默读  
费渡一直是腰细腿长的好身材，还有一对儿腰窝嵌在后腰，手伏在墙上放低腰，屁股高高翘起来的时候就更明显了。  
浴室里充斥着蒸汽，但墙砖还是冰凉的，费渡双手撑墙，感受着骆闻舟慢慢撑开自己的身体往里进入，骆闻舟两手去揉费渡的乳头让他放松身体，完全顶进去之后开始抽动起来。  
费渡半眯着眼喘息，被顶的向前扑的身体不愿撞上冰凉的瓷砖，只能垂下头抵在墙上，这个动作也让腰陷得更深，莲蓬头没关严实，淅淅沥沥的水顺着后背流下，顺着股沟消失在骆闻舟的毛发里，也有少许积在了腰窝，在撞击中泛细小的波纹。  
看得骆闻舟眼一直。  
原本放在费渡胸口揉捏的手顺着侧腰滑了下来，手感良好的皮肤在水蒸气下更加滑腻，骆闻舟用虎口卡着费渡的腰，用大拇指去够费渡的腰窝，然后猛然掐紧，抓住了费渡的腰。  
浴室的地本来就滑，费渡被触及腰窝的一瞬间腿软了下去，全靠骆闻舟向上提了一把才没跪地上，稳住身体之后他回头看着骆闻舟，被水打湿的头发贴在耳侧：  
“亲一下我，师兄。”

伪装学渣  
谢俞本来就不胖，上了大学之后在各个教授轮番当畜生指使下更是瘦了一圈，他连着熬了两天实验，刚出实验楼就看见拎着奶茶来接自己的贺朝。  
大晚上的实验楼附近也没什么人，谢俞困得不清醒了，看见贺朝后直接探过头去把下巴搁在贺朝的肩膀上。浓重的黑眼圈和一点肉都没有的脸颊让贺朝心疼的要死，他顺着谢俞贴过来的身体环住他，在谢俞背后把吸管插进奶茶，松开之后递给他，然后牵着手回到学校附近租的房子。  
等贺朝洗完澡回到床上，谢俞已经睡得不省人事，贺朝本来也没打算再折腾谢俞，爬进被子搂着谢俞也睡了过去。  
等谢俞睡到自然醒的时候天早就亮了，贺朝从后面搂着自己，谢俞刚动了动身体，就听见贺朝问：“醒了？”  
俨然一副抱了半天还偏偏不肯撒手的样子。  
“我个去厕所。”谢俞想推开贺朝的胳膊，又被搂了回去。  
贺朝向下摸到谢俞的下半身，那里早就在晨勃作用下站了起来，“去厕所自己打啊？别，哥给你打出来。”  
……  
谢俞满头是汗的抓着床单，贺朝撸了半天却一直是不紧不慢的动作，就是不肯让自己射出来，憋得难受的不行，忍不住“操”了一声。  
贺朝本来把头埋进谢俞的后脑勺，听见这声骂之后，他凑到谢俞脖子边上，一口咬住，狠狠的吮吸起来，下一秒就听见谢俞闷哼出声，身体猛地弓起来，射在自己手里。  
小朋友的敏感点还真是可爱啊。

镇魂  
赵云澜靠常年四处奔波加打打杀杀养出了一具精瘦的身体，和沈巍这个去哪儿都能靠瞬移的bug相比，赵云澜的肌肉更加明显。  
正面上的体位可以让沈巍清楚看到他全身的肌肉，他垂着眸抚摸赵云澜的腹肌，然后顺着人鱼线滑向大腿。  
“哎哟别闹。”先是外侧，随后又滑向内侧，温热的手心引起赵云澜的颤栗，他调笑着阻止沈巍，却没有成功，沈巍直接俯下身，在大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤上啃咬起来，留下一朵朵暧昧的痕迹。  
沈巍放出自己的长发，散落的发丝落在赵云澜半勃起的下身，有些痒，他不舒服的动了动，又被沈巍拽回来。  
敏感部位的皮肤被拉扯的感觉并不太舒服，细嫩的皮肉隐约有些火辣的感觉。  
大概是破皮了……  
赵云澜叹了口气，用手指插入沈巍的发间，挑起一缕发丝拽到脸前闻了闻。  
“早硬了，亲爱的，开始正戏吧？”


End file.
